


My baby boy’s

by Vanitylove4ever



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylove4ever/pseuds/Vanitylove4ever
Summary: I thought about this well having a conversation with someone
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a year since charity and Vanessa ended their relationship a year that charity family didn’t anything to do with her a year without her baby boy’s. Charity was living with Diane but she was in a better place now Diane made her that how she was living wasn’t helping anyone especially her so charity made the decision to get help after one of her drinking way to much that ended her being in the hospital thankfully Diane found her. She went to rehab shortly after that happened her family of course never came to visit her when she came back to Diane started working with her at the b&b of course Tracy wasn’t a fan of the idea but Diane told her either deal with it or find another job. look Diane I don’t want Tracy losing her job because of I’ll find something else as charity was about to leave her phone began to ring she look at the caller Id and released that it was Vanessa calling oh great just what needed she thought to herself she picked it up hello Vanessa charity am glad you answered your phone. What’s wrong you seemed unease are you ok did something happen to Johnny well kinda I’ve been trying to get a hold of you or Tracy but she not picking up hold on ness let get her for no charity just put me on speaker hey Tracy it’s Vanessa she want speak to both of us hey vee what’s going hey trace I’ve calling you sorry I left my phone at home well I need you and charity to come to the hospital there’s been an accident Johnny and Mose wait Vanessa what happened to my boy’s charity yelled charity Just come it’s bad that’s all I know Vanessa started to crying. hey ness don’t cry we are on way everything is going to be ok please don’t worry am on way babe. Tracy can you drive please am to nervous ok sure charity let’s go Diane I’ll call you yes charity please I’ll be there shortly. On there way charity and Tracy was very quiet it was getting uncomfortable for Tracy so thought it would be a good to do small talk mmm hey charity how have been sorry trace but you actually care now charity I always cared about you. I actually was there when you was at hospital I told Diane never tell you I was their you know who else was there vee I called her that they took you she still love you you know that right I love her too but I hurt her charity am sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and him if I’ve hadn’t done you and my sister would still be together. Thanks Tracy you don’t know how much I needed to hear that from you how the baby by the way poor girl you had to name her after your dad CHARITY! They both laughed like the old days would you like to meet her one day I love that thanks Tracy and to answer your question am ok day by day I cause but I want to get my own place well you know am going to be living in Farm pretty soon you stay there if you want I’ll have to talk with vee see if she planning on coming back yea thanks Tracy. Charity text vee tell her we are five minutes away ok hey ness me and Tracy are five minutes away.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Vanessa was Pacing the hospital floors up and down the hallway she couldn’t keep calm luckily she wasn’t alone rhona and marlon just gotten there rhona told Vanessa to set down rhona I can’t t not until I know my baby boy’s s are ok plus I need to see charity and Tracy I need them with me look rhona I you mean well but I need her with me I still love her more then ever I know that she wasn’t having an affair with and she slept with him but that months after we broke and when I was told that she was in the hospital for drinking way much and she wasn’t awakening up that scared me so much I thought I lost her for ever I don’t want that I still need to know why she leaving with Diane and not at ours or the pub look ness I know why but I think it’s best that she tell you herself but what if you don’t like what you hear. Rhona I really don’t care as long as it’s the truth that’s all I want are you going to tell the dingles about the boy’s I’ll wait and see what charity wants after we know what’s going on with the boy’s. Well ness I’ll be here with thanks rhona marlon walks in and hands them each a coffee thanks marlon both lady’s say so rhona marlon how long has this been going on. Well we both didn’t see it coming that’s for sure but such after new year’s. Well am happy for both you how are the kids handling it well Leo I don’t think he understand just yet but April I think she happy about she just worried that rhona might leave like my other relationship I understand April I think that’s Noah feel because I promise that I wouldn’t leave and I broke that promise. You Noah and charity relationship worse than ever but this time Noah is in wrong charity actually did try to do her best the only thing charity did that was wrong was hit him but in honesty Noah kinda deserve it the things he said was uncalled for. Thanks marlon I need to know this.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy and charity got to the hospital but charity just sits in the car Tracy goes back in and simply ask her what’s wrong charity admits that she scared of not knowing what what’s going to happen what if Vanessa doesn’t want to see her. Look at charity my sister is completely and madly in love with you still after everything that’s happened she still love you so let’s go in plus the kids need you am sure that you want see them to yea your right trace thanks I needed that let’s go in. Hi am mrs. dingle my son’s where brought here how are am sorry mam I can only give you information about Mose since there is only one person with that last name what are talking about lady Johnny dingle that’s my son too am sorry I think you have the wrong person there is only one person with that last and it’s a Johnny woodfilled not dingle but his mother is in the waiting would like to have a sit a doctor will be with you shortly. Charity looked at Tracy in shocked Vanessa removed her last name from Johnny charity asked Tracy if she knew Tracy didn’t know she was also shocked let’s go to the waiting room Tracy you go ahead I need some time by myself please go ahead I’ll be there shortly ok charity I’ll see you shortly. Tracy walked away into the waiting room area Vanessa got up to hug her sister but Tracy couldn’t hug her back Vanessa noticed the shift in Tracy she looked around looking for charity so she finally broke the silence Tracy what’s wrong where’s charity I thought you too was coming together. We did but charity got some news she wasn’t expected on how could you vee she devastated what are you talking about Tracy what am I talking about seriously vee how can you take Johnny last name you didn’t even think about her oh my god Tracy I totally forgot to tell her where is she at. Vee just leave her she needs a moment to herself charity was outside she rang Diane to her to wait for her that she wasn’t going to long about ten minutes latter Diane was with charity she can tell when charity is upset Diane didn’t need to say anything she just let charity cry until she couldn’t anymore once’s charity was all cried out she finally spoke told her that Vanessa removed Johnny last name that she wasn’t a dingle not Legally at least look charity I know it’s hurting you right this moment but he will always be yours now let’s go in and see Mose you don’t have to talk with Vanessa if you don’t want to as soon as she got to the waiting room she saw Vanessa but charity didn’t say hi to her or anyone for that matter not long after a doctor showed up is there a mrs dingle yes that me how’s my son well he only has a broken arm but for some unknown reason he not awake up yet his not an coma and we didn’t put him on one he just it’s awake up so we will give him time awake up on his own do you know what happened no am sorry but from what am told mrs woodfiled can tell you can I see my son now yes you can


	4. Chapter 4

When charity got to Mose room she was surprised to find Johnny he was asleep in in his brother bed she slowly walked in closing the door behind her she gently picked him trying not wake him. But that didn’t happen he opened his little eyes mommy charity is that you he said hey Johnnybobs how are you. You gave quiet a scare mommy charity I missed you so much babe I missed too let’s get you back to your bed Mose needs his rest don’t worry he’ll be ok mommy charity he saved me I need to stay babe I know want to stay with but you also need to rest I’ll tell you what I’ll have mommy and stay with Mose how’s that is that a deal ok mommy charity can you make the doctor me and Mose have the same room please I’ll see what mommy charity can do. Charity didn’t want to talk with ness but she had to for Johnny so she rang ness hey ness can you come to Mose room please ok charity is everything ok with him yes his fine. Hey Tracy I’ll be back charity called me to go in with her to Mose room Vanessa got up walked down the hallway into Mose room she was also surprised to see Johnny their hey my little guy what are you doing here charity looked at her and said someone here thought his bother was lonely and made his way over here. Oh baby you can’t just get up without asking you could of hurt your self even more mommy am ok I just have one ochy plus my bother needed me ok only just this once I’ll let it pass ness can you watch them for a minute I want see if there is anyway these two can have the same room or something yea sure but that can we talk I think I owe you an explanation look ness you made your choice but if it makes you feel better then ok theirs thing I think you should know too. Charity left the room to find a doctor or someone about Johnny and Mose having there own room when she stopped dead in her tracks she noticed that Cain,chas,Noah, followed by Sarah and Debbie great she really needed right now she continued her path thankfully she found out that the doctor was in Mose case was also Johnny doctor and he agreed and thought it might help Mose when she got back Vanessa noticed that she was a little off so she asked her if she was ok charity put on a brave face because Johnny was looking at her hey great news the doctor that is in Mose care is also is Johnny doctor and he agreed you too are going to share a room there getting it ready but Johnny you have promised me no more sneaking out or else you know who will come no mommy charity not the tickle monster yupe I promise no more sneaky out ok now you rest me and mommy are going to be step out will be back I love you Johnnybobs I love you mommy charity ok kiddo will back love you love mommy


	5. Chapter 5

Ness I have to ask something did you call chas and the rest of them? No! Charity why would I and I told Tracy rhona and Marlon not to not until I speak with you first why would when I noticed that you seemed a little off. Charity said well when I was look for a doctor I saw them and I certainly didn’t called them I don’t even speak with them so why would I call them they probably going to put the blame on me for this to but I don’t care what they think. Do you want to go for a walk or eat in the cafeteria so we can talk I think it’s time we did I like that’s charity there’s a park near by we should let the nurse know that we will be out for a bit yea good idea maybe write down who can’t and come in to see them you have paper and a pin they made a list handing it to the doctor with both their numbers just in case they walked out in silence until they reached the park they sat on a bench neither of them knew where or who to start the conversation that was over. First all ness how are you doing health wise am good charity still clear I have to go in every three months and then starting next I go every six months just check everything is ok am glad ness well I guess I should start this but before I say anything please don’t interrupt me please this hard for me and I know it will be hard on you to heard their stuff you might know but there’s other thing you may not. When I first dropped you off at your moms the first couple of months I doing ok I kept myself busy most of the time with the kids then the bar close for a bit and we started talked less for some reason I got it in my that you was seeing someone else or that you stopped loving me but Tracy talked me out. But you called me one night just to tell that you are staying longer because your broke her hip and to be honest with I think she did it on purpose. Charity! Oh come babe you know she doesn’t approve of me well anyways then you surprised me with our Anniversary dinner date thank you by way really loved but then Johnny hearing came up I was so nervous I change outfits like seven times that’s when I knew that you was done with me. I was destroyed rhona came in thought you was here at home but she found me crying looking at pictures of us. you know what happened afterwards my life went to hell I lost everything you Johnny my home my job my so called family that was really there for me now that I think about. Charity can I ask you something why did your family turn on you that part I don’t know well babe first off chas gave Noah the bright idea to join the army at first I wouldn’t sign the paperwork since he was under age but eventually Ryan convinced me to so I did. Noah and even ran together for his physical training but one day we was running and he got really winded scared me because I thought it was his kidneys but I toke him to the doctor the next day turns out he just over did it but the day of his training I talked to someone there about his health but Noah never mentioned it to them he said somethings that hurt me so slapped him in front of chas and Debbie well that explains Noah why his mad at but what did he say that made hit him oh well just only that he was glad that I didn’t get a chance on messing Johnny life like I did with my other kids and how lucky you was on getting out well you still can. Oh charity you was only trying to look out for him it’s clear as day all though I don’t agree on you hitting me I babe I regret it every day ok what about Debbie why is she mad oh babe that’s great story. Let’s walk and I’ll tell you they got not Realizing that they both reached each other hand to hold well they walked.


	6. Chapter 6

Well Sarah Debbie and chas it all includes them on why they stopped talking to me. you that I had been drinking everyday night and day and I guess chas had enough of it and asked me sale her my share of the bar I’ve must looked really upset or because Diane invited me to hers and well she convinced me to sale because she said that they would except not to give them trouble which I must admit I would but like she I should go out with head held high and let them get to me well I was with Diane our little Sarah sneaked of the house I guess she was in contact with Danny the next day Noah Cain and myself we looking for Sarah Cain must of call Debbie because she was there within minutes we found her hours later she so wasted I think they was about to you. But luckily we got there in time when we got back to the house Debbie to leave that I was no longer welcome back. That’s when I moved to Diane because chas didn’t want me either. Debbie made belle move in and told me that I was no longer allowed to see Noah and Sarah. A few weeks latter I found out that chase was getting married but that I wasn’t invited to so I planned on ruinen it so The day of I got all dressed up in a funeral outfit and went to the church the guy was going marry them but when I got there was no wedding to undo. Turns out that only reason Debbie came back was she found that al was getting married to priya I guess him and Debbie was see each other back in Scotland. After my fight with Noah I sitting in the park drinking and and crying like really crying al saw me and we was talking sorry ness but this part you are not going to like but I need to be honest with you charity am listening please continue what happen we to the Back room to drink by this point I was hammered I told him the plan Debbie and preya had to get back at him and I invited him to come upstairs with me he denied me of course. Turns out that he recorded the hole conversation which he played in front of Debbie and chas that’s why stopped talking with me they latter that day Debbie made the decision to leave and that why Sarah isn’t talking with me she blames me for her mom leaving again you know what hurts the most is Sarah and Noah both said that they wish I dead and to think I almost it.


End file.
